


Morning Star

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Lucifer’s Regret and Forgiveness

Joyous laughter echoed through the house of lamentation. “I’m telling you Lucifer, I’ve never seen you so relaxed on an outing before.” Solomon said grinning a little bit. “It’s probably because I didn’t have my brother’s bothering me.” Lucifer said though he did give both Leviathan a dark look. “That’s a good point.” Solomon said chuckling a little bit. Lucifer sighed as he rubbed his temples already feeling quite tired from the day’s event before noticing Simeon was watching him “Seems I’m needing elsewhere.” He said walking over to Simeon “Didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation but I forgot your gift upstairs, I was wondering if you could go receive it.” Simeon said “But I thought we already gave Lucifer his gift?” Luke said looking confused “The other gift..” Simeon said giving the younger brother a look.

Lucifer frowned for a moment his brow furrowing at Simeon’s words “I suppose I could take a moment away from the party.” He said shaking his head as he headed upstairs towards the Planetarium quietly pushing the door open and blinked seeing a figure with long blonde hair kneeling down next to a couple flowers “Seems Mammon and Leviathan were causing you problems, if I had come earlier I probably could have distracted him but Simeon was struggling with even allowing me to come down here in the first place.” She said shaking her head a little bit before turning her gaze towards him “Your not surprised?” She asked tilting her head to the side

“Maybe because I think I’m still crazy or I’m losing my mind.” Lucifer said letting out a little laugh “Hmm, dealing with all the trouble you’ve been through lately can do that to you.” Lilith said walking over and reached up gently touching his cheek with her fingertips “Hello...” she said softly and let out a laugh as he pulled her into a tight embrace , his head resting on her shoulder “Shh, it’s ok.” Lilith said tenderly stroking Lucifer’s hair and making soft shushing noises “I didn’t think...” Lucifer muttered pulling back to look at her “Didn’t think you’d see me again?” She asked smiling a little bit. “Do the others...” Lucifer asked pausing for a moment “No.” Lilith said softly. “Lucifer it isn’t your fault what had happened.” She added and smiled as Lucifer turned his head and took a shaky breath “I know things are better now...but it still hurts.” Lucifer said softly

“I know it does....I still feel like I’ve done something really stupid.” She admitted leaning her head against him a little bit. “You didn’t do anything wrong, the whole rebellion probably would have started whether or not you fell in love with a human or not.” Lucifer said gently stroking her hair. “You shouldn’t blame yourself for what had happened.” He added walking with her and sitting down beside her “Shouldn’t you be following your own advice, you were always so stubborn, even back in the Celestial Realm.” Lilith said leaning her head against his shoulder “I get that a lot.” He said chuckling softly. He was quiet for a moment just listening to her talk, chuckling a little bit as she told him that Simeon had constantly been keeping her updated with what was going on. “I still can’t believe your dating one of my descendants of all people....but it’s not like I’m angry.” She added and chuckled at his expression “Guess it sort of happened, she’s really stubborn.” Lucifer admitted, his hand holding onto her own. “I missed you...I missed you so much.” Lucifer murmured softly leaning his head against hers. “I know you did.” Lilith said reaching her hand up and stroking his cheek

They were quiet for a moment, Lucifer just taking in the fact that she was there and he was able to hold onto her. “You know I’ll have to go soon.” Lilith said softly looking up at him and chuckled realizing he was dozing on her shoulder. “I know you probably can’t hear me, but please take care of yourself and you don’t have to blame yourself for what had happened. I’m proud of you.” Lilith said slowly fading into the light, the only reminder a small white feather sitting beside him


	2. Greed isn’t always the best

”I’ve made a dumb mistake this time around, I mean MC and the others are probably wanting to throw this amazing party, and here I am sitting around in a place like this because I happen to get in trouble.” Mammon muttered half heartily as he moved to rest his head on his knees; he was shuddering slightly. The fabric on the shirt he was wearing was ripped somewhat, exposing the small scratches on his chest; a darkening bruise could be seen on the right side of his face, nearly giving him a nasty black eye though in his other hand was a piece of paper, fingers trying not to clench it to the point that it was going to be destroyed but enough to give him sort of comfort. 

Mammon moved and carefully shifted his weight, shoving the money that he had managed to receive despite the situation into his pocket and glanced down at the letter. “Must be one of the letters that were made for my birthday,” Mammon muttered, unraveling the string that was wrapped around it and frowned softly.

“For when you need to be rescued?” Mammon read aloud before letting out a little laugh, “I guess this one works in my current situation.” Mammon said, blinking as he felt a tear trickle down his cheek before squeezing his eyes shut as a flash of dark red light enveloped him and crow feathers seemed to fall around him. 

“Seems you’ve gotten yourself into quite the predicament, Mammon, and here I thought that you wouldn’t get yourself in trouble on your birthday of all day’s.” Lucifer’s voice sounded quite annoyed, but the notes of worry that he shared about the second oldest were apparent as he turned around before frowning as he noticed the bruise on Mammon’s cheek, causing him to kneel and rest his hand on it. 

“The other’s should be arriving shortly, though I do have to warn you there will be a lecture later.”

“I’m willing to deal with any of your lectures.”

Mammon let out a breath and was about to stand up before blinking as a pair of arms automatically enveloped him in a tight embrace, causing him to let out an embarrassed laugh. Still, he shut his eyes all the same welcoming Lucifer’s hug before sighing as he relaxed.

Once they had arrived at home, Mammon was welcomed back with another hug as MC came running full force at him and nearly tackled him to the ground muttering quite a large amount of curse words under their breath. “Stupid human, you know I wouldn’t have done something to get myself killed,” Mammon muttered, but he tightened his arms around the MC for a few seconds, leaning his head on their shoulder as he closed his eyes. “Thank you for planning the letters like this; it saved me,” Mammon muttered before adding just low enough so only they could hear. 

“You’ve always saved me, and I’m grateful for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to include Lilith somewhere in the end of this fic because each of the fics in the devildom birthday series involve her coming down and visiting but then the event gave me this idea of Lilith slipping an extra letter into the pile that the MC writes for him.


	3. Read My Heart

“Ah seems that spell was a major fail and now look at me, I’m a cat. Well I mean this isn’t such a bad thing.” MC thought catching a glance of themselves in the mirror as they wandered around the old library. “I mean at least when I’m like this my nose isn’t constantly itching from the dust.” They added half heartily before hearing the sound of soft humming and stopped pausing and peering around the corner and noticed a figure was looking up at the books that were lining the shelves.

“It should be here.” The voice muttered reaching up and brushing his fingers against the books before turning his head at the sound of one of the books being knocked over “Whose there? Lucifer?” Satan asked and noticing a pair of green eyes were looking at him behind the books on the ground “A cat?” Satan mused walking over and kneeling down, chuckling a little bit as the cat watched him before walking over and licked the top of his fingers. “Well aren’t you the friendly one, but what are you doing here.” Satan asked but did pick the cat up, chuckling a little bit at how the claws dug into the cloth of his jacket “You’re alright, I won’t drop you.” Satan mused walking over to one of the chairs and sitting down.

“I was looking for a book that MC was wanting to use to practice their magic but I’ve looked around and can’t seem to find it. I guess someone either misplaced it or the book was lost.” Satan mused but then sighed, his fingers scratching the top of the cat’s head. “I don’t know why I’m caring so much about a human, from everything I’ve red about demons is that they are supposed to be these creatures that use humans for their personal gain. But MC seems to be a different type of person.” Satan said pausing for a moment but then let out a little laugh. 

“They’re always kind and gentle willing to listen to everyone’s problems without much thought about it. Not much thought about what they’re own thoughts are.” Satan frowned for a moment and moved to grab one of the books and rested it on his other leg, chuckling as the cat played with one of the strings hanging out from the book. “I’ve been thinking about what exactly I’ve been trying to tell her....I kept seeing myself as nothing more then Lucifer’s...shadow but ever since they came into my life, they seem to see me as my own person...like they’ve been able to pull the pages of an old book open and try to find the smaller details of an old story.” Satan paused for a moment, glancing at one of the torches.

“Think you can keep a secret little kitty? I’m scared...scared that the person that she’s beginning to see isn’t someone that she would want to hold onto.” Satan admitted leaning down and whispering before blinking as the cat leaned up and licked his cheek, nuzzling against him. “Hmm? It’s almost like you’ve been paying attention to what I’m saying.” Satan mused but blinked raising his hand and wiping one of the stray tears away before blinking as the cat had moved up, resting both their paws on his chest. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m alright.” Satan said letting out a laugh but leaned down resting his forehead’s against the cat and laughed as it batted him a little bit with their paw. “well thank you for that, I should be heading back before Lucifer comes looking for me, you’re going to stay here huh?” Satan asked putting the cat down and scratching them behind the ear, but chuckled as they placed their paw on his hand. “Mhm, I’ll be back.” 

As Satan moved and headed up the stairs with a flash of green light, MC was left standing their, they blinked and quickly shook their head as little tear slipped down their cheek. “That’s not what I’ve been thinking at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write Satan’s birthday fic on the day of his birthday but was having trouble with my own mental health. But then I managed to hear Satan’s character song called Read my Heart and found the courage to write this. Sorry for being late Satan and Thank you


End file.
